


Change

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: World Destruction | Sands of Destruction
Genre: Angst, Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Racism, Spoilers, animeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morte fights for three people and each with a different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based off of the anime version of the game. Enjoy!

There are two reasons to fight. They are to fight for your own personal gain and to fight for your friends. I always thought that I fought for myself, but ever since the World Destruction Committee became from just me to a group of three, I think my reason changed.

At first, the only reason I fought was for my brother. He was one of the few people I cared for in my life besides my mother and father. When they both died, I was the one that had to take care of him. Life was harsh for us and the Ferals weren't making life any easier, but we somehow pulled through. Then one day, he told me that he wanted to join the Golden Lions to fight back against the beastmen. It was my mistake to have him go fight a losing battle against the beastmen. I was intrigued by his words in wanting to change the world so humans wouldn't live as slaves to the beastmen. I foolishly thought that he would change the bitter world.

We were both wrong and it costed him his life. I only cried when one of his companions came to me with his dead body in a casket. They told me how he fought bravely to defend the fort and gave me the one item that he carried until his death...the Destruct Code. The item that could destroy the world if used correctly. I only learned this when another one of his comrades came and asked me if I have seen the Destruct Code. It was then did I decided that nothing would change between humans and beastmen and that this world was at a loss. It was then did I decide to go up against the Ferals for what they did to my brother. They labeled me as the solo member of the World Destruction Committee and pursued me since, yet they could never catch me.

That's where the second person who is very dear to me since my brother came into my life. That person was Kyrie Illunis. He was a fool to think that he could just wear those 'adorable' ears and work amongst the beastmen without getting mistreated. It was a shame that I thought he was one of them and took him hostage only to realize he was a human like me.

After we got away from them, he constantly tried to start a conversation with me and my utter motive of destroying the world. I personally considered him a nuisance and that made me leave him that night. I then learned that the village we stayed in planned to sacrifice him to this monster. I shouldn't had have cared if he was going to be scarified or not, but I found myself running back to save him. It was because I went back, I found out that he had the power to start the Destruct Code which I spent years trying to figure out how to even get it to glow. His powers are the reason why I forced him to join the WDC. That Feral Toppi Topuran only came with us because he was mistaken as one of us despite being a bounty hunter that came to save the person who was to be sacrificed (who he assumed to be female).

Ever since then, I had a lot more pursuers and they were stronger than the last. Toppi and I were fine but Kyrie was the problem. If he was going to be the key to destroying the world, the least he could do is defend himself when the enemy even looks at him, but no. The minute a Feral looks at him, I usually hear him screaming for help and either Toppi and I find ourselves defending him. A man is supposed to defend the women and lead the group. He had no qualities of a man and that just annoyed me even more.

It got worse as we continued to travel. I realized he was a very mild person. No matter who threatened him or did terrible things in front of him, he never had the courage to stand up to them. Then there was the fact that whenever Toppi and I finished off an enemy, he always asked us to spare the poor soul. Really? What kind of person lets the villain live?

The answer was obvious. Only one with a pure heart could say those things. Kyrie reminded me so much of my brother. His pure intentions, the way he viewed the world, his soft tone...everything. I didn't see Kyrie as the replacement as my younger brother though. No; at least my brother was able to protect himself. Even when Toppi gave the blonde a knife, Kyrie would use the tool for non violent intentions like cooking (which did I mention that he's a great cook)? Sometimes when I look at him, I can't help but consider him a pathetic young man.

Despite all the female qualities he has demonstrated throughout our journey, I can't help but see as a fragile young man. In battle, I realized that not only does he have the guts to hurt those that try to harm him, but he doesn't have the strength and endurance to battle. He's just really lucky that every enemy we faced, he hasn't gotten injured at all. No matter how much Toppi tries to train him in terms of battle, he'll always be a gentle person. And because he's so gentle, I can't help but want to protect him. I'm sure everyone who helps us, heck even those two beastmen from the World Salvation Committee would save him without even considering the consequence.

I hate to admit that Kyrie changed me as a person as well as my motives. I want to destroy the world but he thinks there is hope for beastmen and humans to see themselves as equals. Our little group proves it because we don't discriminate against each other.

Kyrie is the reason why I fight for myself. I want to be strong. Strong enough to destroy the Ferals that killed my brother. Strong enough to make sure that other humans like myself won't suffer anymore by their hands...and I fight to protect him. The only person that sees who I really am and will stick by my side even with these selfish ambitions.

With Kyrie by my side, my reasons for fighting became obvious. I am no longer alone.


End file.
